Ashen Ruler Bulwang
In-Story Categories: Unit, made by Ghost of Anon, as his submission for the second wiki unit-making contest! About time, amirite? This unit is a Trial Unit. Backstory The silence told the sorry state of the Lord's kingdom. This outcome was far from inevitable. In fact, the Lord's many decisions slowly led his kingdom to this sudden and unfortunate end. Perhaps if he had been quicker to act, or if he had taken a greater interest in the concerns of outsiders, Lord Bulwang would have been able to save his kingdom from destruction. But no matter what could have been, there was only what was: countless bodies strewn about, the Lord's body lying at the center of the chaos. (An excerpt from Volume 3, Chapter 17 of "The Legend of the Ashen Kingdom") Appearance Has long, curly, gray hair that comes down just past his shoulders. His hair is tied in a ponytail. He has dark, red eyes and light-colored skin. His golden crown is adorned with rubies and rests centered on his head. His steel-colored armor has gold decorations near the joints. His steel-colored boots also have gold-plating around the toes. He has a red cape connected to his shoulder-guards. His sword is in his right hand, positioned just in front of his stomach area. His left hand is outstretched around 2 feet in front of his chest area; his fingers curled towards his palm, which is facing upwards. A flame is burning just above his palm. His scabbard rests at the left side of his waist. In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Maintained Bonfire 60% boost to Rec, max HP, 60% boost to Atk, Def of Fire, Earth types, boosts Atk, Rec relative to HP remaining, probable Def ignoring effect when attacking & probable HP recovery when attacked *+0.5% boost to Atk, Rec per 1% HP remaining, 25% chance to ignore Def, 25% chance to heal 25% damage Extra Skill: Comforting Flame Chance to inflict 1 turn Atk reduction when attacking, 10% reduction in damage taken from Fire, Earth types & 5% HP recovery of max HP at the beginning of each turn *12% chance to reduce Atk by 15% Brave Burst: Disastrous Cinders 15 combo Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, inflicts additional damage for 3 turns, adds 1 turn Def, Rec reduction to all allies' attack for 3 turns & probable 1 turn Def, Rec reduction *Heals 3,200~3,500 + 10% of own Rec, 500% DoT multiplier, 25% chance to reduce Atk and/or Def by 50%, 12% chance to reduce Def and/or Rec by 15% Super Brave Burst: World Kindling 12 combo powerful Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, greatly recovers all allies' HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO *Heals 3,700~4,200 + 40% of own Rec, 20% chance to heal 20~25% damage, 12% chance to revive with 15% HP Ultimate Brave Burst: Grand Ignition 13 combo massive Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, high probable 3 turn Def, Rec reduction, 100% recovery of all damage taken for 3 turns, inflicts massive additional damage for 3 turns & high probability of raising allies from KO *80% chance to reduce Def and/or Rec by 80%, heals 80% damage, 1,000% DoT multiplier, 70% chance to revive with 100% HP Enhancements Quotes Summon Quote: I have laid a solid foundation for my kingdom: both in trust and strength! Now we will see if this is enough kindling to keep a fire burning for generations to come. Fusion Quote: A strong kingdom must have a strong leader. I have resolved myself to act as the kindling for which the flame that is my kingdom will burn! Evolution Quote: My one regret was not having the strength to ward off the coming storm. Perhaps as I am now, my kingdom would have weathered this and come out burning brighter. Evolution Evolves From: Lord of Ash Bulwang Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Random Notes *Bulwang (불왕) = Bul (불) + Wang (왕). Bul is Korean for fire and Wang is attached to the end of a King's name. So Bulwang loosely translates to King Bul (Fire). Unit Changes Category:CustomUnits Category:Ashen Kingdom Category:Male Category:Omni